Captain America
Příběh Steve Rogers se narodil 4. července 1918 na manhattanské Lower East Side, ve městě New York, irským přistěhovalcům Sarah a Josephu Rogersovým. Otec byl alkoholik a zemřel ještě během jeho dětství, matka zemřela na zápal plic, v době kdy dostudoval střední školu. Poté jeden rok studoval výtvarné umění. Steve vyrůstal za Velké hospodářské krize. Po smrti rodičů ho vychovával idealistický dědeček, se kterým si rozuměl již od dětství a přejal od něj soucit a silný smysl pro spravedlnost. Po vypuknutí druhé světové války se roku 1940 pokoušel přihlásit jako dobrovolník do armády, ale byl odmítnut pro svou fyzickou slabost. I proto byl jako dobrovolník vybrán pro projekt Znovuzrození. Cílem tohoto projektu pod vedením profesora Abrahama Erskinea bylo zdokonalení fyzické zdatnosti amerických vojáků. Rogers se stal prvním testovaným subjektem, kdy mu bylo injekčně podáno „sérum supervojáka“. Sérum fyziologicky zmaximalizovalo jeho tělesnou stavbu, avšak zdokonalilo i jeho reflexy. Brzy poté byl profesor Erskine zabit nacistickým operativcem Heinzem Krugerem a Rogers tak zůstal jediným americkým supervojákem. Pokusy o vytvoření armády supervojáků pokračovaly v utajení i nadále. S tristními výsledky byli v nelidských podmínkách testováni afro-američtí vojáci. Později se projekt stal součástí větší mise se stejným cílem nazvané „Weapon Plus“. Rogers se podrobil základnímu vojenskému výcviku, soukromému výcviku v bojových uměních a gymnastice, a také prošel řadou instruktáží ve vojenské strategii, pilotáži či práci s výbušninami. Ve válce byl nasazen jako speciální operativec, ale také jako symbol americké propagandy. K té příležitosti si navrhl vlastní kostým inspirovaný americkou vlajkou, získal trojhranný štít a kódové jméno „Captain America, the Sentinel of Liberty“. Jeho první mise směřovaly proti nacistům, kteří se snažili vytvořit vlastní armádu supervojáků, a hlavně proti Johannu Shmidtovi (známému jako Red Skull ). Během jedné mise v Africe, se spřátelí s vládcem státu Wakanda jménem T’Chaka (později znám jako Black Panther ), který mu věnuje vzácný a velice odolný kov Vibranium, z něhož si Rogers nechá vytvořit diskovitý štít. V boji mu pomáhá jeho mladý přítel James Buchanan „Bucky“ Barnes, který byl původně maskotem jednotky, ale následně byl nasazen jako operativec a protiváha nacistických Hitlerjugend. Společně například roku 1941 zachránili prezidenta Franklina D. Roosevelta. Po vstupu USA do války založili společně s androidem Human Torch a mutanty Thorem a Namorem speciální jednotku Invaders . Před vysláním do akce vymazala americká vláda Rogersovi jeho vzpomínky, aby v případě zajetí nevyzradil státní tajemství. Během války bojovali proti nacistickým pokusům o supervojáky v podobě agentů, jako byli Baron Blood či Masterman . Mimo to se účastnili i obyčejných lidských misí v jednotce seržanta Nicka Furyho . Jejich zásluhou byl zmařen atentát na generála MacArthura či invaze do Sovětského svazu. Roku 1944 padl Captain America do Red Skullova zajetí a byl mučen, zachránili ho Invaders. Na konci roku pomáhal osvobozovat koncentrační tábory. Také bojoval v bitvě v Ardenách. V roce 1945 čelil novým protivníkům v organizaci Hydra barona Stuckera . V dubnu 1945 se účastnil výsadku nad Berlínem. V posledních dnech války Rogers a Bucky operovali v Anglii, kde nacistický vědec Baron Zemo sestavil ničivou bombu. Ve finální akci Rogers bojuje proti Zemovi na palubě letadla a Bucky odlétá s bombou pryč z Anglie. Bomba vybouchla ve vzduchu a letoun s Rogersem spadl do chladných vod severního Atlantiku. V USA byli oba bráni za mrtvé. Buckyho však nalezli Sověti a Rogers díky séru supervojáka přežil v hibernaci zamrzlý v ledu v oceánu. O řadu let později jeho tělo našel tým superhrdinů Avengers (poprvé v roce 1964, ale čas se upravuje dle doby vydání komiksů). Poté, co ho postupně přivedli zpět k vědomí, byl Rogers zničený faktem, že svět, který znal, je pryč, a cítil se odcizený. Brzy poté se stal členem Avengers a dokonce i jejich velitelem. Světem se roznesla zpráva, že je opět naživu. Postupně bojoval proti starým nepřátelům jako byl Baron Zemo či Red Skull , současným nepřátelům (organizace A.I.M.), ale i mimozemšťanům. V dalších příbězích byl Rogers tak znechucený aktuální zkorumpovanou vládou USA, že nadále odmítl být symbolem Ameriky a příjal novou identitu, kdy si říkal „Nomad“, avšak další z věčných návratů padoucha Red Skull , který se začal věnovat terorismu, ho přiměl se do obleku vrátit. Rogersovi byla dokonce nabídnuta kandidatura na prezidenta USA za New Popullist Party, ale odmítl. Jack Monroe, Bucky z 50. let, byl úspěšně vyléčen a probuzen z hibernace a přejal identitu „Nomáda“. V téže době zemřel Jeff Mace jeden z „alterCaptainů“. Steve Rogers ze své armádní renty založil „Cap Stars and Stripes Headline“, ústředí, kam mohou lidé oznamovat možné bezpečnostní hrozby. To kritizovala Komise pro superlidské aktivity (KSA) a požadovala, aby se Captain America vrátil pod kontrolu armády. Steve Rogers proto znovu odložil svou identitu. KSA poté jmenovala novým Kapitánem Amerikou Johna Wakera. Steve Roges se přidal k „Nomádovi“ pod novou identitou s jménem „Captain“, kdy měl nový štít z adamantia. Mezitím Red Skull manipuloval s Johnem Walkerem, který následně zešílel a střetl se v boji s Rogersem. KSA Rogersovi následně nabídla návrat identity Kapitána Ameriky, ten po prvotním odmítnutí přijal. Později vyléčený Walker přejal identitu „Captaina“. Po nějaké době byl Rogers vykonstruovaně obviněn z velezrady a znovu zbaven identity i státního občanství. Poté vystupoval jako „Patriot“. Posléze bylo prokázáno, že šlo o křivé obvinění. Captain America v této době příležitostně bojoval po boku s Avengers a S.H.I.E.L.D..em. Po útocích z 11. září 2001 Rogers odhalil svou civilní identitu a nechal se najmout do špionážní agentury S.H.I.E.L.D., kterou vedl jeho starý známý Nick Fury. Následně bojoval s arabskými teroristy. V páté sérii zjistil, že původní Bucky přežil a sověti z něj udělali zabijáka s jménem Winter Soldier. Také, že ho průběžně udržovali v hibernaci a probouzeli jen pro případ zabíjení. Nick Fury byl odvelen z vedení S.H.I.E.L.D.u a ředitelství převzala Maria Hillová, která je k superhrdinským týmům skeptická. To a intriky Red Skulla vedlo k negativnímu obrazu superhrdinů ve společnosti a návrhu na regulační zákon o státním registru superlidí. Za tento zákon se postavil Iron Man a další, ale Steve Rogers, jako Captain America, byl silně proti, protože jako klasický liberál a individualista odmítá vládní dohled. Tím se však ocitl v ilegalitě a ztratil přízeň veřejnosti. Tento rozkol vedl k Občanské válce superhrdinů, a tím jen k další negativitě. Rogers v ilegalitě založil „Secret Avengers“, kteří sdružili superlidi s odmítavým stanoviskem k vládnímu návrhu. Svůj boj však nakonec, aby zastavil válku, vzdal. Na konci páté série byl postřelen a po převozu do nemocnice prohlášen za mrtvého. Jeho roli převzal Bucky. Reálného roku 2009 byl však Rogers znovuvzkříšen. Bylo oznámeno, že byl pouze uvězněn v jiném časoprostoru. Poté znovu vypomáhal Avengers.